Robert Arthur
[[Datei:Robert-arthur.jpg|thumb|Robert Arthur an der Schreibmaschine. Bild © by Elizabeth Arthur.]] Robert Arthur (*10. November 1909 in Fort Mills (Philippinen), † 2. Mai 1969 in Philadelphia) war ein US-amerikanischer Autor und der Schöpfer der Serie Die drei ???. Leben 'Kindheit und frühes Schaffen' Robert Arthur wurde am 10. November 1909 in Fort Mills (Philippinen) geboren. Sein Vater Robert sen. war Leutnant in der United States Army, seine Mutter Sarah Fee kam aus New Orleans. Er hatte einen jüngeren Bruder, John. Robert Arthur studierte Englisch an der Universität von Michigan, wo er 1930 seinen Abschluss machte. In Ann Arbor machte er seinen Master in Journalismus. Zwischen 1935-1941 erfand er das "Pocket Detective Magazine". Von 1944 - 1952 produzierte er The Mysterious Traveller und Adventure Into Fear, wöchentliche Radiosendungen. 1946 heiratete Robert Arthur die ungarische Schriftstellerin Joan Vaczek, die er an der Universität von Columbia kennengelernt hatte. Sie zogen nach Yorktown Heights, New York, und bekamen schon bald zwei Kinder: Robert Andrew Arthur (*1948) und Elizabeth Arthur (*1953). Während dieser Zeit schrieb er viele Kurzgeschichten und veröffentlichte diese in diversen Zeitschriften. Von 1948 bis 1951 war er außerdem als Produzent der TV-Serie Dark Destiny tätig. 1950 und 1953 wurde er mit dem Edgar in der Kategorie "Best Radio Drama" von der Vereinigung amerikanischer Krimi-Autoren, den "Mystery Writers of America", ausgezeichnet. 'Karriere in Hollywood und Hitchcock-Bücher' 1959 ließen sich Arthur und Vaczek scheiden und Robert Arthur übersiedelte nach Hollywood, wo er sich an Drehbüchern für TV-Serien versuchte, etwa für Alfred Hitchcock Presents oder auch Boris Karloff's Thriller. 1962 ging Robert Arthur wieder zurück an die Ostküste, nach New Jersey. Seine frühere Zusammenarbeit mit Alfred Hitchcock führte dazu, dass Arthur vom Random-House-Verlag gebeten wurde, verschiedene Krimisammelbände zu editierten, die Alfred-Hitchcock-Kurzgeschichten enthielten. Im Wesentlichen war dies: *''Alfred Hitchcock Presents: Stories For Late At Night'' (1961) * Alfred Hitchcock Presents: Stories My Mother Never Told Me (1963) * Alfred Hitchcock Presents: Stories Not For The Nervous (1965) * Alfred Hitchcock Presents: Stories That Scared Even Me (1967) * Alfred Hitchcock Presents: Stories They Wouldn’t Let Me Do On TV (1968) Für all diese Bücher schrieb Arthur auch die Einleitung, welche mit "Alfred Hitchcock" unterschrieben waren. Auch Sammelbände für jugendliche Leser wurden angefertigt, etwa Alfred Hitchcock’s Haunted Houseful (1961); Alfred Hitchcock’s Ghostly Gallery (1962); Alfred Hitchcock’s Monster Museum (1965); Alfred Hitchcock’s Sinister Spies (1966); and Alfred Hitchcock’s Spellbinders in Suspense (1967).'' '' Die Serien wurden aufgrund von Hitchcock's Popularität erfolgreich und schon bald erlaubte man Arthur, unter seinem eigenen Namen Geschichten für die Serie beizusteuern (was er davor eben nur als Ghost Writer für Hitchcock getan hatte). Sammelbände, die solche Geschichten enthielten, waren Ghosts and More Ghosts ''(1963), ''Davy Jones' Haunted Locker, (1965); Mystery and More Mystery ''(1966), ''Spies and More Spies, (1967); und Thrillers and More Thrillers (1968). 'Die drei Fragezeichen' Der Erfolg der Sammelbände brachte Robert Arthur dazu, seinem Lektor Walter Retan vorzuschlagen, eine neue Kinderserie zu starten, die Hitchcock's Namen zieren sollte. Gemeinsam entwickelten sie eine Serie, die zwar ähnlich anderen Jugendserien war, aber mehr Qualität im Schreibstil und in der Charakterisierung der Figuren enthalten sollte. Einsicht in diesen Serienschöpfungsprozess geben die Arthur-Retan-Briefe, eine Briefkorrespondenz zwischen den Beiden im Zeitraum 1963 bis 1964. Bereits 1964 erschien der erste Band der neuen Reihe "Alfred Hitchcock and the Three Investigators", ein Mysterykrimi namens The Secret of Terror Castle. ''---> für den weiteren Verlauf der Serie, die bei uns unter dem Namen "Die drei Fragezeichen" besser bekannt ist, siehe hier.'' Arthur schrieb in den folgenden Jahren jeweils zwei Bücher jährlich für die Serie, hinzu kamen die Hitchcock-Sammelbände. Doch seine Gesundheit verschlechterte sich rasch, und am 2. Mai 1969 starb Robert Arthur mit 59 Jahren in Philadelphia. Sein Testament sollte einige Jahrzehnte später Kernstück eines Rechtsstreits werden. Kategorie:Autor von T3I Kategorie:Mitwirkende Kategorie:Friedhof